Violada y embarazada
by Hina tooga
Summary: Un caso de violación lleva a dos agentes de la SWAT a uno de los grupos del crimen organizado más buscados a nivel internacional. Akatsuki. Y a la promesa de atrapar al asesino serial Madara que 12 años antes escapó después de cometer 8 asesinatos. Namikaze Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke pelearán por algo más que la seguridad del país: Sus venganzas personales.
1. Chapter 1

VIOLADA… Y **_EMBARAZADA_**

PRÓLOGO

**INFORME POLICIAL. EXP. 49832****  
><strong>**FECHA: 02/ SEPTIEMBRE/ 2011****  
><strong>**NOMBRE DE LA VICTIMA: HYUUGA HINATA. ****  
><strong>**CASO: PRESUNTA VIOLACIÓN, SECUESTRO Y EXTORSIÓN.**

_Características físicas: [Anexo 1]__  
><em>_Mujer de aproximadamente 25 años. __  
><em>_Estatura 1.65, peso: 61kg. __  
><em>_Particularidades: Cabello azulado que llega a la cintura, ojos color blanco.___

_Informe del momento de los hechos: Encontrada a las afueras de la ciudad Zona G4, explanada de Lotes sin verificación de dueño [Anexo 2], alrededor de las 03:00 am del 2 de septiembre del año en curso. Fue llevada a la estación policíaca del centro de la ciudad de Tokio por el oficial N-543 y el detective S-654. Patrulla TSJ-8754.___

_Se le practicó un examen médico, por la doctora en turno: Haruno Sakura [Cédula: 29744984] quien valoró lo siguiente: Tortura de nivel 1. Violación sexual. Lesiones en las paredes vaginales. Violencia física agraviada en rostro y muñecas. Privación de la visión por un lapso considerable. __  
><em>_Fotografías [Anexo 5]___

_INTERROGATORIO:__  
><em>_Audio y transcripción [Anexo 4]__  
><em>_Según la víctima, ella había salido de su hogar ubicado en la zona residencial de Shibuya a 5 minutos de la ciudad principal, alrededor de las 10:00 de la noche.__  
><em>_Llevaba un portafolio negro con la cantidad de: cincuenta mil yenes. Asegura haber recibido una llamada a las 6:00 pm indicándole el secuestro de su pareja sentimental y dándole indicaciones del lugar y la hora para entregar el rescate. Afirma que el lugar indicado se trataba del Almacén B244 ubicado en la Zona D, por las inmediaciones del río. __  
><em>_Al llegar al lugar acordado por los delincuentes, alguien la tomó por la espalda, le cubrió los ojos y la amordazó.__  
><em>_Fue llevada por su raptor alrededor de 5 minutos en un vehículo de motor. __  
><em>_Dentro del vehículo fue forzada a mantener relaciones sexuales por un lapso de tiempo que ella no puede especificar. __  
><em>_Fue arrojada fuera del vehículo a escasos metros del lugar donde fue hallada por la policía. __  
><em>_La joven admite no saber quién fue su agresor, lo que si constata es que en el acto participaron por lo menos dos individuos. __  
><em>_El portafolios se reporta como robado._

**Informe: Sabaku no Gaara. **  
>Jefe policial de la ciudad de Tokio, Japón.<p> 


	2. Cap1 Todo estará bien

Cap. 1 Todo estará bien.

El suelo es frío, helado. Incluso siente que está húmedo. Siente dolor en cada parte de su desnudo cuerpo. Forcejea. Nada. Grita. Silencio.

Sus ojos están vendados, sus muñecas sujetas con un perfecto nudo, y dentro de su boca un trapo con sabor a viejo le impide el habla. Ella llora, se mece con desesperación, quiere ayuda. Quiere que alguien la despierte y le diga que todo es una pesadilla, un mal juego del destino. Quiere que alguien la abrace y le diga que todo estará bien… que nada de eso está pasando.

Pero el tiempo pasa. Ha perdido la noción de cuanto lleva en la misma posición. Trata de arrastrarse, pero no llega tan lejos como ella espera. Quiere estar muerta. ¿Por qué otra vez tiene que pasar por esto?

_Llora. Grita más fuerte. Se arquea con odio. Con dolor. _

De pronto escucha un auto cerca. Tiembla ante la idea de que se trate de aquellas personas. Siente pánico y su cuerpo entero se estremece.

Escucha voces, pocas, lejanas… que pronto se van acercando. Ella grita, y sabe que el sonido de su voz se apaga entre su garganta y el trapo sucio. Pero implora desde dentro que sea un salvador. Siente unas manos grandes tocar alguna parte de su piel, aunque no reconoce cual. La respiración agitada de la persona que la toma entre sus brazos es sobrecogedora.

—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

Su voz es pausada, preocupada. Amorosa y tranquila. Siente como ligeramente le quita la venda del rostro, ella comienza a llorar. Con su vista nublada mira por vez primera el rostro de quien la ha salvado. Sus ojos azules tienen un brillo particular, a ella le parecen lágrimas.

—Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital

Él la cubre con su chamarra, la levanta y da un par de pasos cuando una voz interrumpe.

— No puedes llevarla al hospital. Si se trata de un caso de violación no habrá manera de comprobarlo. Deja de actuar por tu cuenta Naruto.

El sonido es grave, ella alza un poco la vista. Los ojos negros que se mecen con su cabello reflejan serenidad. Quien la tiene en brazos busca su mirada, está preocupado, parece que quiere decir algo, pero ella no soporta más.

No quiere pensarlo, pero la palabra está ahí y es latente y punzante. Violación.

Pierde la conciencia sin previo aviso.

_Se siente salvada por un ángel y un demonio. _

La patrulla _TSJ-8754 hace su ronda habitual asignada. Nada nuevo. Uno de los detectives prende la radio, el otro le da un golpe en la mano. _

_— ¿Estás loco? Estamos de servicio, podemos no escuchar a alguien en problemas si prendes esa cosa. _

_— Por esta vez te daré la razón. Pero este silencio es asquerosamente incómodo. Me recuerda a esa maldita noche. _

— Espero la noche en que no menciones nada acerca de ese caso, estoy harto.

— Me hice detective por eso. No puedo perder mi camino ¿sabes?

— Naruto…

— ¡Para el auto! ¡Ya!

Sasuke pisa el freno en el acto. Su compañero sale a paso apresurado del vehículo y da un fuerte portazo. Nadie entiende que pasa.

Con sus brazos se abre paso entre la maleza del terreno. Naruto sabe que ese ambiente solo puede tratarse de algo así. Se queda estático cuando sus ojos encuentran la figura femenina en el suelo.

Teme por su vida, pero de pronto ella se retuerce y logra percibir unos quejidos. Asustado se acerca como si su vida dependiera del acto. No sabe cómo tocarla, no sabe qué hacer. Lo primero que piensa es en quitar la venda de sus ojos, lo hace con delicadeza. Se sorprende al ver su mirada aperlada con lágrimas saliendo en cascada.

No sabe que decir, siente ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué un ángel como ella tuvo que ser víctima de algo tan atroz?

Retira el pedazo de tela que se encuentra en su boca. Ella parece ahogarse pero rápido recupera el aliento. Le preocupa, piensa en llevarla a un hospital cuando siente la presencia de su compañero a un lado de él.

— Tiene que ir a la estación…

Naruto piensa que la idea de hacerla pasar por pruebas e interrogatorios es cruel. Quiere su aprobación, busca la mirada de la chica pero esta ha perdido el conocimiento.

Suspira y la lleva al auto. La recuesta en la parte trasera.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora dobe? Has ensuciado toda la escena del crimen haciéndote el héroe.

— No iba a dejarla ahí como si estuviera muerta. No hay mejor prueba que ella misma.

Con guantes retira el nudo con un esfuerzo particular. Y lo guarda en una bolsa de plástico. Sasuke sube al auto y suspira con resignación. Una vez que Naruto está dentro enciende el auto y acelera hacia su estación.

— Sus ojos me parecen familiares — suspira el rubio mientras cierra los ojos tratando de recordar algo — de cualquier forma, esto es horrible y cruel.

— La vida es así, deberías saberlo muy bien… Namikaze Naruto.

— Odio cuando lo dices así.

Sasuke entra con la mujer en brazos. Todos lo miran perplejo. Accede por la derecha a la enfermería.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

La doctora corre apresurada al lado del pelinegro, ayuda a recostar a la víctima en la camilla. Ella se detiene un momento, y la mira con ternura, pasa sus dedos entre su cabello.

— ¿Por qué existe tanta maldad en el mundo?

— No es momento para ponerse sentimental Sakura

— Uchiha Sasuke diciéndome eso a mí… ¿Estás bien?

Un quejido leve distrae a ambos. La mujer ha recobrado la conciencia y se trata de erguir.

— Tranquila, no hagas esfuerzos. Estás en un lugar seguro ahora. Voy a proceder a realizarte unos exámenes y todo pasará con normalidad.

La dama comienza a temblar mientras las lágrimas se resbalan por su rostro. La doctora la abraza.

— Te la encargo – exclama Sasuke saliendo del lugar.

Ella asiente.

_Después de un par de horas el jefe de la policía reúne a los dos detectives en su oficina. Recargado en su asiento mira a los dos con un deje de indiferencia. _

— La chica fue efectivamente víctima de una violación. La torturaron durante horas y eso no es todo. Hasta aquí podríamos hablar de una violación común, pero hay algo que no encaja muy bien.

Sabaku no Gaara, el jefe policial más joven de Tokio, sereno y calculador. Frío y distante se reclina hacia el frente mostrando interés en sus palabras.

— ¿Qué es? – farfulla Sasuke.

— Ella recibió una llamada a su casa, le avisaban de un secuestro. Su novio había sido capturado y pedían un rescate de 50,000 yenes.

— Pobre chica

— No le veo lo extraño, probablemente se trató de una farsa y ella cayó redonda.

— Sí, yo pensé igual – confiesa Gaara, baja su mirada y respira hondo como si el pecho se le oprimiera- Pero ella asegura que el nombre de su novio es Yahiko.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el recinto. Sasuke sudaba frío.

— Yahiko… el mismo que se hace llamar Pain. ¿Ella sabrá de este hecho?

— Dudo que lo sepa. Pain es el líder de la organización criminal más buscada a nivel país. Tenemos años detrás de ellos y así de la nada aparece una pista frente a nosotros. – Gaara frunce el entrecejo. — Si esa persona realmente es el Yahiko que creemos, Hyuuga Hinata puede llevarnos hasta ellos.

— ¿Cómo dijiste? – La voz de Naruto sale entrecortada, un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo. — ¿Cómo se llama esa mujer? ¡Repítelo Gaara!

El jefe de policía y el detective Uchiha Sasuke se quedan perplejos. Naruto había perdido los estribos en tan solo un par de minutos.

— Hyuuga Hinata

Hay un incómodo y nervioso silencio. Naruto siente como las palabras no pueden salir, como la mandíbula se le desencaja.

— Hyuuga Hinata… La misma que sufrió el último ataque del asesino y violador serial de Tokio, Madara. Su madre fue asesinada y su hermana menor violada, ella se salvó por los policías que llegaron al lugar. ¿Me estás diciendo que esa misma Hyuuga Hinata acaba de ser violada por la organización Akatsuki? No puede ser una coincidencia.

Gaara traga con un nudo en la garganta. Él no recordaba los apellidos de las personas involucradas con el famoso asesino y violador serial Madara. Habían pasado 12 años desde aquellos horribles acontecimientos. Pero era normal que Naruto los supiera, él había estado ahí.

— ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!


	3. No te dejaré caer

**Cap.2 No te dejaré caer**

Él corre a toda la velocidad que sus jóvenes piernas se lo permiten. Las zancadas son largas pero un poco torpes, sus pies se enredan, lo hacen trastabillar pero no caer. El viento helado que choca contra su rostro resulta hasta doloroso, pero no se detiene; sabe que si no es ahora no será nunca, este es el momento que decidirá su futuro y no puede dudar de su resolución. Él tiene que ser el brazo derecho de su padre, su fuerza, su voluntad. Y para cumplir ese objetivo necesita ser cada vez más osado, más fuerte, más inteligente.

No sabe hacia dónde lo dirigen sus pies, pero eso no importa, si no lo encuentra él lo hará su padre, no importa quien sea, sino el resultado de su trabajo conjunto. Si su padre le permitiera acompañarlo más seguido él podría demostrar su valor, pero desde la muerte de su madre ellos son lo único que se tienen y tienen que estar uno para el otro. No puede fallarle, no a él que es la persona que más ama.

El campo parece eterno, las plantas no tienen fin, y por un segundo se siente perdido, cuando frena su marcha en seco. Frente a él se encuentra una escena que lo perseguirá por el resto de su vida. Hay una camioneta parada a la orilla de la carretera, fuera de ella y sobre la hierba se encuentran tres mujeres, una de ellas inerte, la otra solo se mueve por las aceleradas embestidas que le propina un hombre mucho mayor, y la última mira aterrada la escena, tiembla y llora sin descanso, cuando cierra los ojos evitando la escabrosa escena el hombre estira su brazo y la jala de su largo cabello azulado.

— ¡Te dije que mires maldita!

La joven grita, hay un dolor más fuerte que el físico y ella no quiere seguir sintiéndolo. Sin remordimientos es golpeada en el rostro, mientras la obliga seguir mirando. La mirada perla de ella es penetrante, suplicante y está llena de miedo. Esa mirada no podría olvidarla nunca más.

Namikaze Naruto se ha quedado estático en el acto, las piernas le fallan pero sabe que no es el momento de dejarse caer, cuando escucha el golpe en seco del puño del hombre contra el rostro de la mujer, él ya no puede aguantar más. No sabe que esa decisión la arrastrará por el resto de su vida como una carga muy pesada.

— ¡Suéltala Madara!

El grito es potente, tan fuerte que ha atravesado el tiempo. Su voz tiembla como nunca y ahora 12 años después sabe que cargará con el peso de ese grito por siempre. La misma joven vuelve a su vida, no puede tratarse de una coincidencia, no puede ser nada, más que una asquerosa jugarreta del destino.

— ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!

— Gaara, ¿estás seguro que es la misma Hyuuga Hinata?

Sasuke tampoco puede dar crédito a lo que la evidencia le grita. Coloca una mano en el hombro de su compañero, pero este se acongoja ante el acto y retira su mano.

— El apellido Hyuuga no es tan común, menos su nombre… sabes que hablo de la misma chica ¿verdad Gaara?

El jefe la policía no responde nada, él mismo tiene que comprobarlo en los registros de aquél asesino serial, no puede confiar todo a la memoria pero si fuese la misma chica ¿Naruto tendría razón? ¿Los dos crímenes tendrían alguna relación más profunda?

— Con esto quieres decir que Akatsuki y Madara ¿están conectados? ¿Hyuuga Hinata será la llave de este caso?

Uchiha Sasuke también necesita respuestas, siente que un sudor casi helado le baja por la espalda, que sus manos tiemblan con arritmia y que de seguir así su mundo colapsará.

Pero no hay respuesta, solo un golpe fuerte y dirigente en el escritorio del jefe.

— ¡Basta! No vamos a sacar nuestras conjeturas por simples coincidencias y paranoias. Naruto, Sasuke no quiero volverlos a escuchar mencionar nada acerca de Madara mientras no existan pruebas, lo único claro ahora es la relación de esa chica con Akatsuki, no podemos perderla de vista.

— ¡Ni siquiera estamos seguros de eso! – El pelinegro ha perdido el control- tal vez es como tú dices, una simple y absurda coincidencia, nadie nos asegura que ella nos pueda llevar a… a.. Akatsuki.

Hay un silencio incómodo que se acrecienta a los pocos segundos. Nadie tiene una respuesta para eso. De pronto la tensión se rompe con el leve pero segura toque de la puerta, los tres hombres se giran hacia la figura femenina que irrumpe, su delicada figura y su cabello color rosa parecen aliviar mágicamente la tensión. Sus ojos verdes se clavan en los color agua del jefe pelirrojo.

— Gaara-sama, la joven Hyuuga quiere ya ir a su casa, me pregunta si puede retirarse.

El líder se deja caer en su sillón, parece que el tema lo tiene fastidiado y a punto del colapso nervioso.

— Vayan a dejarla a su casa, verifiquen la dirección y por ahora no le comenten nada de esto, no es el momento adecuado, tampoco se queden más tiempo del necesario, aun no estamos seguros de nada.

Naruto quiere replicar ¿No hablar con ella? ¡Podría escaparse su única oportunidad de dar con Madara! Se acerca a Gaara pero Sasuke le detiene del brazo y le niega con la cabeza, el rubio agacha la mirada, se siente impotente y sale molesto del lugar que incluso golpea con el hombro a la doctora y sigue de largo. Sasuke suspira con frustración, él tampoco está de acuerdo, pero sale detrás de su compañero. Al atravesar por la puerta se detiene en seco, coloca su mano en el hombro de la mujer.

— Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto, como si el caso fuera a llevarme nuevamente a perder el sentido… — Sasuke se recarga en ella con un poco de inseguridad — Tengo miedo de que el pasado me vuelva a tragar.

Sakura escucha la respiración errática del hombre, su cuello se tensa, sabe que en sus palabras esconde una fuerte angustia y un dolor irreparable.

— Pase lo que pase yo no te dejaré caer Sasuke.

Él siente la seguridad y firmeza de sus palabras, se siente aliviado y continúa su camino.

Naruto entra con furia al consultorio, sus emociones están a punto de desbordarse. Un sentimiento de culpa lo invade y carcome. No puede dejar escapar a _eso_ que puede llevarlo a Madara. Sí, eso. Hinata tiene que convertirse en un objeto al que pueda usar a su conveniencia, no va a cometer el mismo error que cuando tenía 14 años. Necesita poner prioridades.

Sus pasos son apresurados, tiene que convencerla de hablar, tiene que hacerla hablar sin importar qué. Retira de un solo tirón la cortina que separa el cuarto de la paciente Hyuuga, ella está sentada en la camilla, sus ojos se detienen en la mirada perlada de la chica, hay lágrimas acumuladas, moretones por su rostro que empiezan a intensificar su color.

El silencio los invade a ambos. Ella no despega su mirada de la de él, siente que lo penetran, como si tratará de ver más allá de su alma. Y él no quiere eso.

— Hyuuga Hinata yo…

No puede continuar, siente como la chica lo toma del brazo, casi con súplica, le da un pequeño tirón, como si lo acercara pero él se resiste con cierta terquedad, ella insiste y Naruto cede, sus rostros quedan a la misma altura y a él lo atrapa un nervisiosmo impropio.

— ¿E-eres Namikaze Na-naruto-sama?

No puede con eso, no con todo lo que esas palabras implican. Se retira con cierta brusquedad que la dama no percibe o que por lo menos ignora en el momento.

— Uzumaki Naruto, no seas tan formal por favor.

Y entonces siente todo el peso de la Hyuuga sobre su cuerpo, lo ha abrazado de una manera tan efusiva que no sabe qué pensar, qué sentir y mucho menos qué hacer. El cuerpo de ella tiembla con severa pasividad, como si en un minuto fuera a hacerse pedazos.

— Gracias… muchas gracias… Naruto-kun.

Las palabras lo aturden pero las lágrimas que se desbordan de los ojos de la chica lo dejan sin palabras. Quiere abrazarla, pero se resiste. Ella no es alguien a quien él tenga que proteger, Hyuuga Hinata es quien lo ha metido en el hoyo en el que está ahora, en el que ha sido prisionero desde esa noche, y no dejará que vuelva a pasar.

— Sasuke y yo te llevaremos a casa, date prisa.

Detrás de él aparece el mencionado quien la observa con una mezcla de sentimientos. Ella se sorprende por el acto, el pelinegro la toma de los hombros.

— Hinata… sé que hay cosas que a partir de ahora no vas a entender, que te entristecerán, que odiarás, que te lastimarán y quiero hacerte saber que yo, Uchiha Sasuke va a protegerte.

[…]

Han pasado escasos minutos desde que el dúo dejó a la mujer en su casa. En el auto ahora se dirigen de nuevo a la estación.

— ¿Era necesario decirle eso? — Naruto hizo una mueca de incomprensión — Tú jamás eres así de atento con nadie.

— No sé exactamente qué quiero, si encontrar a Akatsuki o fingir que esto no está pasando, pero sea la respuesta que sea esa chica no tiene la culpa de nada y desquitarnos con su existencia solo empeorará las cosas… si vamos a usarla tiene que ser con inteligencia, no como tu usuratonkachi.

— ¡No lo pude evitar! No se me da bien fingir sentimientos que no tengo, es más ¡Sabes que no quiero sentir esto!

Sasuke permanece en silencio, no quiere profundizar en el tema, por lo menos no en ese momento. Abrir cicatrices que jamás sanarán no dejaba nunca nada bueno entre ambos, en más de una ocasión sus discusiones habían llegado a los golpes y no era el momento adecuado para comenzar una riña.

Junto a ellos una camioneta negra con los cristales polarizados pasa a alta velocidad, ambos policías se miran con cierta duda en sus ojos.

— ¿Podemos dar una vuelta otra vez por la casa de la Hyuuga?

Antes de que pudieran llegar al lugar escuchan la descarga de una escopeta. La sangre se les hiela a ambos. Sasuke pisa el acelerador y en segundos tienen la puerta de la casa frente a sus narices, una camioneta negra esta aparcada justo ahí y dos hombres imponentes se alzan ante ellos, uno de cabellera roja y el otro rubio que al verlos detuvieron su marcha hacia dentro de la casa y abrieron fuego. El Uchiha atravesó el auto, quiso tomar a Naruto del hombro para salir por el otro lado y cubrirse de las balas, pero su compañero había salido para hacerle frente a ambos personajes.

— ¡Tenemos un chico estúpido justo aquí!

Si algo había caracterizado a Namikaze Naruto toda su vida era su falta de precaución y su osadía sin sentido que ponía más de una vez en riesgo su vida. Necesitaba llegar antes que ellos a donde estaba la mujer, trata de ir por el frente, pero el pelirrojo comienza a disparar su M1911, una de las balas logra rozarle la pierna antes de que se proteja con el prominente árbol de la casa de la chica, la puerta aún está lejos y el hombre de cabello rojo empieza a entrar.

— ¡Cúbreme Teme!

El pelinegro no se podía dar el lujo de regañar a su amigo por sus barbaridades, si él actuaba así, su deber era protegerlo. En un rápido movimiento sacó su USP Match y si algo le enorgullecía era su excelente puntería, el problema era el tomar decisiones. ¿A dónde iba a apuntar?

Naruto dispara con su P99 tactical al pelirrojo, pero en su posición ni siquiera es capaz de apuntar.

— ¡No te atrevas a entrar idiota!

— ¡No serás tú quien me lo impida!

La voz mezclada con risas del hombre saca de su quicio a Naruto, quien decide tomar todo o nada, corre directo hacia él, ambos se apuntan y entonces un grito los desconcentra. A su izquierda el rubio yace en el suelo, una bala ha perforado su pierna.

— ¡Maldita sea Deidara!

— ¡Gracias Sasuke!

Antes de poder terminar la frase el rubio lanza un objeto hacia el interior de la casa. Las cosas suceden a tal velocidad que ni Naruto ni Sasuke pueden detener la granada activa.

— ¡Todo es cuestión de explosión!

El pelirrojo levanta al rubio y literalmente lo arrastra hacia la camioneta aparcada mientras abre fuego contra Sasuke quien sigue cubriéndose con el auto, no puede hacer más, la camioneta acelera con desenfreno, hay otro dentro. Cuando el pelinegro alza su vista, la casa arde en llamas, la planta baja está parcialmente destruida y completamente envuelta en el abrasador fuego. Naruto no reacciona, parece haber quedado paralizado por la impresión.

— ¡Naruto reacciona!

El grito de Sasuke lo hace salir de su parálisis. ¿Qué debe hacer ahora? ¿Correr hacia el infierno o resignarse a perderla?

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!

Naruto se percata que es la voz de la mujer de ojos perlas, se escucha cerca, pero lejana, corre a la parte trasera de la casa y alza la vista. Hyuuga se encuentra en la planta alta, y por la ventana clama por ayuda, las llamas van subiendo de manera increíblemente rápida, y consumen todo a su paso, no hay manera de entrar sin morir ahí dentro. El rubio hizo contacto visual con ella, sus ojos imploraban ayuda, su cara demostraba miedo, desesperación e inseguridad.

Sasuke llega retrasado, su cara muestra una total angustia, sostiene por el hombro a Naruto.

— No hay manera de entrar, esa granada voló la mitad de la casa y ésta colapsará en breve ¿Qué hacemos?

El ojiazul no sabe que contestar porque no tiene la más mínima idea de qué puede hacer, no despega la vista de la chica quien solo tiene miedo en su mirada.

— ¡Salta Hinata!

El grito es fuerte, imperativo. Eso es una orden. El Uchiha se sorprende, mira a la dama que sin vacilación se sube al marco de la ventana. Sus palabras no dan credibilidad a lo que sus ojos miran. ¿De verdad va a saltar? ¿Naruto ha perdido toda su capacidad de razonamiento?

— Hey, dobe ¿Estás loco? ¡Harás que se mate!

Es ignorado, a paso firme Naruto se acerca más al ventanal, y extiende sus brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— No importa qué pase ¡Yo no te dejaré caer!

Su voz es sincera, su grito vuelve a trascender en el tiempo. ¿Estará cometiendo el mismo error que 12 años atrás? No quiere pensar en eso, no quiere tener que arrepentirse por sus decisiones nunca más. Él no quiere que ella muera y menos de esa forma. Al fin y al cabo es su única manera de llegar a quién arruinó su vida, es la llave para cumplir su venganza y no va a permitir que algo tan simple como un incendio lo detengan.

Por un momento duda de que Hyuuga Hinata sea tan osada para obedecerle, que tal vez tenga más miedo del que pueda controlar, pero entonces sus ojos azules se abren de par en par, la mujer salta sin miedo. Naruto la recibe en un fuerte y doloroso abrazo. Cae el suelo con Hinata en brazos y ella se suelta a llorar mientras con vehemencia se aferra a su salvador.

— ¿No tuviste miedo? ¿Están bien?

Sasuke se acerca a ambos, está en completo estado de shock. La escena que se desenvolvió frente a sus ojos le parece tan irreal que duda de su veracidad.

— No tuve miedo... Naruto-kun fue quien me lo pidió y confío en él.

Ambos se miran con incredulidad. ¿Por qué ella confía tanto en Naruto? ¿Qué la hace tener esa fe ciega?

El rubio abraza con fuerza a la peliazul. No quiere. Tiene que resistirse a su necesidad de protegerla. Ella es solo una pieza en el rompecabezas, nada más.

_**No va a dejarla caer solo porque él caería irremediablemente con ella. **_


	4. Salto de fe

Cap. 3 Salto de fe

Arrastra los pies mientras se dirige a la cocina. No puede ni siquiera terminar de explicarse lo que horas antes había ocurrido. Aun quería creer que se trató de un mal sueño, de una pesadilla, tal vez, incluso, de un dèjá vu. Pero tenía que aceptarlo, aquello de lo que se había escapado por milagro 14 años atrás la había alcanzado.

Recordaba a la perfección aquél momento en que el destino fue cruel y entre ella y su hermana eligió a Hanabi. Tal vez ahora era su turno, probablemente no podía irse de esta vida sin pagar por lo que le hizo a su hermana, porque en aquél momento no fue ella, sino su pequeña hermana. Este era su castigo, no podía ser otra cosa. Debía aceptarlo como eso, así asimilarlo sería más fácil, podría admitir que había saldado una deuda…

Y entonces lo recordó. Se había perdido tanto en ella misma que olvidó el motivo por el que fue hasta su infierno. Toma el teléfono y marca, espera y el tono de llamada suena una y otra vez, por fin alguien contesta.

— Hola, mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, necesito hablar con…

De pronto escucha un fuerte disparo, no sabe si el ruido ha sido tan fuerte por el arma usada o, lo que más le aterra, que haya sido en su puerta. Su corazón se detiene. ¿La están buscando? Quiere que sus piernas se muevan, pero entre el dolor que siente y el miedo simplemente no responden. Ellos van a entrar y ella no podrá ni siquiera oponerse; se siente una muñeca de trapo. De pronto escucha muchos disparos, algo está pasando fuera de su casa y ella parece una rata encerrada en una trampa. Se inca en el suelo y se cubre la cabeza, empieza a llorar. Todo eso le recuerda el día en que comenzó su martirio, en que su vida se acabó como ella la conocía, el momento en que su familia quedó destrozada.

Siente el fuerte tirón de su cabello que la hace caer al suelo con una fuerza casi brutal, su madre grita y golpea al hombre que está frente a ellas tratando sin éxito que deje de sosterner en sus brazos a su hija menor y de los cabellos a la mayor, con mucha agilidad arrastra a Hinata desde la camioneta hasta el campo, siente el frío suelo rozarse con toda su piel, el duro concreto la lastima, pero lo que más le duele es ver a su madre correr detrás del hombre quien pasa de ella como si ni siquiera se percatara de su presencia, su hermana es arrojada al campo con brutalidad mientras ella siente que la alzan de su cabellera, tiene el rostro del demonio frente a ella y lo único que puede hacer es dedicarse a llorar, su madre se abalanza sobre la espalda del agresor, grita con furia y lo muerde, las tres mujeres se sienten como animales atrapados por el cazador, el instinto de supervivencia tiene que salir a flote, pero ella simplemente no reacciona. ¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Cómo debe actuar?

Cae al suelo, y no puede reaccionar, Madara se da la vuelta, saca un arma y dispara a su madre, no una ni dos veces, ella escucha varios disparos, aunque solo ve el rostro de su madre descuadrado por la impresión, por el miedo, por el horror y el coraje. Hinata llora y comienza a gritar, no quiere ver morir a su madre, no quiere que a su hermana le hagan daño, no quiere morir. Apenas tiene 14 años ¿Qué sabe ella de la vida? Por ahora solo siente que todo es una vil mierda. La patean con mucha fuerza, siente como le falta el aire y un dolor punzante le aqueja el tórax. Cuando alza la mirada lo tiene justo frente a ella, él la mira directo a los ojos, tiene una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y un brillo inexplicable en la mirada.

— Calla pequeña, tu hermana y yo jugaremos algo divertido.

Escucha un fuerte grito, han herido a alguien. Se levanta con suma dificultad y trata de correr hasta el fondo de su casa, tal vez pueda salir por una de las ventanas, y entonces mira las escaleras, no sabe porque pero su instinto la obliga a subirlas lo más rápido que puede, de pronto un ruido ensordecedor y un movimiento telúrico la hacen trastabillar. Su vista se enfoca debajo de ella, hay fuego, grandes llamas que van subiendo y puede a lo lejos observar la calle, no sabe cómo pero entiende que no hay manera de salir, su casa acaba de ser destruida.

Llega a su habitación, su casa no tardará en colapsar o las llamas en alcanzarla. Su voz está apagada, siente que le falta el aire, le tiemblan las piernas ¿Y si su momento de morir ha llegado? Algo se mueve dentro de ella, tal vez el instinto, tal vez deseos de vivir Corre hasta la ventana y grita, pide auxilio como si sus pulmones fueran a estallar, como si su garganta se fuera a desgarrar.

De pronto lo observa desde lo alto, es el rubio, sus ojos azules se clavan en los de ella. ¿Esta vez será capaz de salvarla?

— ¡Salta Hinata!

Ella abre los ojos con sorpresa. Ese grito, esa fuerza en la voz, esa orden. Le resulta familiar, nuevamente su salvador. A su mente viene el momento en que él llegó a rescatarla y con sus tiernos 14 años le gritó al asesino serial más buscado del estado que la dejara. No sabía si aquello había sido valentía o estupidez, pero le estaba eternamente agradecida. Sube al marco de la ventana, desde esa posición solo puede suponer que si se arroja morirá sin más. Sus ojos azules tienen un brillo que a ella le cuesta explicar, se siente salvada otra vez, pero en alguna parte de su corazón necesita algo más que la vez anterior. Siente miedo, claro que sí, pero si hubiera algo cálido que la hiciera tener fe en la vida, en que no importa su situación, aún hay esperanza para alguien como ella…

— No importa qué pase ¡Yo no te dejaré caer!

Esas eran las palabras que ella necesitaba. Por años no se había vuelto a sentir tan segura desde que él la había salvado, hasta ese preciso momento. No tenía nada que dudar si era Naruto quien se lo pedía. Con sus ojos clavados en los de él se arroja en un salto de fe. Simplemente necesita un abrazo.

[…]

Hay un ambiente muy pesado en el recinto de la familia Hyuuga. Hinata se encuentra en los brazos de su primo, llora con una desgarradora aura infantil, el castaño quien es casi idéntico a ella la abraza con mucho fervor, su padre en medio del largo sillón está cruzado de brazos, tiene una expresión que no puede ser descrita, se mezcla entre la ira desmedida, el sufrimiento interminable y una pesada pero cruel culpa, a su lado, una joven de veinte años quien con una expresión muy seria reta a los dos detectives que se ubican justo al frente esperando que alguno de ellos diga algo.

— ¡Esto no le puede estar sucediendo a mi hermana! Ya es mucho lo que le han hecho antes, y ahora esto, además me dicen que han intentado matarla ¿Qué clase de personas están haciéndole estas cosas horribles?

Hay un silencio que cala y lastima. Sasuke y Naruto se miran tratando de saber quién debe hablar y qué debe decir. Hiashi se levanta del sillón y aclara su garganta.

— Hace 14 años invertí mucho dinero, mi vida y toda la energía que me quedaba para que gente como ustedes atrapara al desgraciado que destruyó la vida de mis hijas, que mató a mi esposa… que nos hizo conocer el infierno. Nunca sucedió nada, Madara desapareció sin dejar una sola pista, mi familia quedó destruida… mis hijas — hizo una pausa — ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer esto? He sido un hombre honesto, trabajador, incorruptible, un buen padre de familia. Mis hijas son mi adoración, son mis niñas ¿Por qué tienen que sufrir de esta manera? ¡Díganme oficiales! ¿Quién está haciendo todo esto? ¿Por qué?

Uchiha Sasuke se levanta del sillón y hace una reverencia ante el afectado hombre, e inhala con pesadez. No quería involucrarse, ni siquiera ser parte del caso, para él entre más alejado de Akatsuki estuviera sería siempre lo mejor, entre menos supiera de su hermano las cosas para él seguirían su marcha actual. Pero la mirada de Hiashi Hyuuga es la misma que él tenía de joven.

A sus 17 años nada le importa realmente, no tiene ningún propósito en la vida. Tal vez desaparecer es lo mejor que podría hacer. Aprieta el papel que hay en su mano con una ira desmedida, con mucha angustia y con una culpa latente. Se deja caer en el suelo con su espalda recargada en la cama, odia esa sensación de impotencia. Odia estar ahí, sin hacer nada, sin mover un músculo, sin saber a dónde ir.

La puerta se abre con delicadeza, Sakura lo mira con cierta lástima en sus ojos. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Causarle lástima a ella. Se sienta a su lado, y lo abraza con fuerza.

— Sasuke-kun, ¿recuerdas que hace algunos años me preguntaste qué estudiaría? Hace poco me decidí, quiero ser doctora. — Trata de apartarla, pero ella me aferra con más fuerza — quiero hacerme médico forense, quiero ayudarte.

Estaba harto, no quería que Sakura se involucrara más y ahora menos que sabía cómo estaba su situación.

— ¡Basta Haruno! Ya no quiero saber nada más de esto, Itachi está buscando a su manera, y yo estoy aquí sentado pudriéndome ¿También vas a dejarme? Eres una verdadera molestia.

— ¡El camino de Itachi es el incorrecto! Solo será tragado por la oscuridad si sigue así.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Fue su resolución final! Debería olvidarme de todo esto y seguir con mi vida de alguna manera.

Ella le toma de los hombros y le hace girar a verla.

— Sentado no lograrás nada, y te conozco muy bien, no vas a olvidarte de como tus padres fueron torturados y asesinados. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Tienes que empezar a moverte, a encaminarte, no puedo dejar que tú también te apagues. Voy a estar ahí para ti, siempre… pero tienes que dar un salto de fe.

— ¿Un salto de fe?

— Tienes que creer que podremos lograrlo, tienes que intentarlo y no huir, pero atreverte, saltar esperando el mejor resultado sin realmente saber el final. No te preocupes, no importa qué pase yo estaré ahí.

Ella toma el papel que él ha dejado en el suelo. Es una carta de Uchiha Itachi, en ella relata que será la última vez que lo contacte pues ha decido unirse a un grupo criminal que recién está creciendo: Akatsuki. Y en un movimiento algo apresurado se lo hecha a la boca y comienza a masticarlo ante la cara de desconcierto del pelinegro.

— Hinata fue citada a las afueras de la ciudad, dijeron haber secuestrado a su novio y ella llevó el rescate, ahí fue donde la raptaron y sucedió lo que ha venido desencadenando los siguientes actos.

Hiashi se llevó la mano a la boca y su ceño se frunció.

— ¿Novio? ¿De dónde sacaste ese dinero Hinata?

La chica alza la vista con miedo en sus ojos. Pero era necesario que se hiciera responsable de sus actos.

— Es Yahiko padre, lo saqué de la bóveda de la empresa, fueron 50,000 yenes… yo pienso pagarlos papá ¡Pero no podía dejar a Yahiko ahí! Tenemos que salvarlo padre, por favor.

— ¡Sabía que no debía dejarte vivir sola! Ese idiota de Yahiko te está usando Hinata, te apuesto que ni siquiera fue secuestrado, esa maldita y sucia calaña humana. Te advertí de involucrarte con él ¡Mira lo que te ha hecho!

— Basta padre, él no es así… por favor, no hables mal de Yahiko.

— Hinata — interrumpe Sasuke — ¿Él no te dijo a donde iría ese día? ¿A dónde va regularmente?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

— No hablábamos mucho, pero él siempre iba a un restaurant, o bueno, no sé exactamente que era — admite con vergüenza — encontré una tarjeta un día que él olvidó su cartera en mi casa, el lugar se llama Nube Roja… había comentado que tenía una reunión de negocios esta semana… pero lo secuestraron antes ¿Podrías salvarlo verdad?

Sasuke no sabe cómo contestar eso. Tiene miedo de cometer un error fatal que provoque que hallar a Akatsuki se vuelva imposible. Piensa mentir, pero entonces Naruto se levanta del asiento, y él ya da todo por perdido. Sale de la habitación, necesita hacer una llamada urgente.

— Hyuuga Hinata — comienza el Uzumaki con un tono que parece sentencia — ese novio del que tanto hablas se especula es el líder de Akatsuki, su seudónimo es Pain, probablemente te usó para conseguir dinero y financiar sus actos ilícitos, al principio teníamos duda que realmente se tratara de esto pero después de lo que ocurrió hace un momento en tu casa pude confirmarlo, esos eran los de Akatsuki y te querían bien muerta, tal vez algo les falló y te dejaron con vida la última vez… tú eres nuestro hilo conductor hacia ellos, eres una pieza vital del rompecabezas, si te quieren muerta es por algo. Necesitamos tu ayuda, el país necesita erradicarlos y tú necesitas protección, nosotros podemos ofrecértela sin dudar si tú nos ayudas.

Naruto sabe que ha dicho una estupidez. Cuando su jefe se entere probablemente será despedido pero no hay marcha atrás, necesita hacerlo. La chica se mira confundida, de hecho todos están paralizados por la noticia, tal vez lo dijo de manera muy poco sutil.

— ¿Por qué esos malditos estarían detrás de Hinata-sama?

El castaño ha soltado a su prima de improviso y se ha levantado molesto del sillón y jala con fuerza a Naruto exigiendo respuestas.

— Apenas empezamos con este caso, aun existen muchos huecos en la historia, pero necesitamos a Hinata para lograrlo.

— ¡No hables como si fuera un objeto! — Hinata había gritado aquello con un fuerte espasmo mientras se soltaba a llorar con una desesperación casi agónica — Yahiko no puede ser ese Pain del que hablas… él no, por favor no me digas eso.

Naruto se acerca a ella y la toma de las manos, Hiashi se inclina y pone una mano en la espalda de su hija.

— No tienes que acceder hija, ya has sufrido bastante.

— No quiero ser una víctima — exclama ella de una manera apenas audible — esto es mi culpa, todo esto… es mi castigo por lo que ocurrió hace años, por haber dejado que lastimaran a Hanabi ¡Yo me merecía esto! Yo no puedo ayudarlos, yo no quiero…

Naruto siente que le dan un empujón, la hermana menor de Hinata se interpone entre ambos y de la nada le deja caer una fuerte bofetada a la chica de cabello azulado.

[…]

El jefe de policía de Tokio termina de hablar por teléfono, hay una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro, se reclina sobre su escritorio mientras observa a una voluptuosa fémina de cabello rubio.

— Por fin tenemos una pista, Temari reúne a tu equipo. Vamos a librar la primera batalla contra Akatsuki, y darles donde más les duele.

— ¿En los huevos?

— ¡No mujer! En los negocios.


End file.
